gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Biggest Loser/Quotes
Intro Spiels "Last year, over 23 million people watching as Ryan was crowned The Biggest Loser inspired by their continued success, a hundred and fifty thousand overweight Americans applied to follow in his footsteps, now 14 new people have been chosen, they'll say goodbye to their families to change their lives again before it's too late, two trainers, one big difference, the rules are the same they'll face the scale and lose weight or be eliminated. They'll face greater temptations and push themselves to the limit, who will overcome their fears, lose the most waist and take home 250,000 dollars, the biggest loser will be the biggest winner. - Season 2 "Previously on the Biggest Loser" - J. D. Roth Catchphrases Temptation "The temptation is simple if you eat it, you can read it you have 15 minutes". - Contestant Reward Challenge "So here's/here is today's challenge. Each player/player will activity, the first team/player to... START OF A SPIEL: * ...cross the finish line first * ...have all their members standing on the platform * ...all 36 balls to the opposite end of the Train * ...get all of their members across * ...find all five fridges with Jello * ...climb up and down a huge flight of stairs 10 times * ...deliver meals to different parts of the ship * ...open all five bridges and race back with all jello ...wins." END OF A SPIEL: * ...the challenge * …number lbs. disadvantage at the weigh-in * ...a immunity * ...gets a extra day on the ranch * …read the letters to your loved ones * ...sit out on the weigh-in * ...see videos of your loveones * ...surfing lessons in Hawaii * ...spend the evening with their family member * …phone home with your loved ones * ...return to the casino once the remodel is fully complete in 2006 and they can bring a loved one * ...spend time with their family * ...three team members hoisting a fourth in a harness to hang each member's flag * ...$5,000 to share with their team "You have (X) minutes left". - Caroline Rhea/Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper "You have an extra member. So, one of you will sit down. Which player will not involved for this challenge?" -Caroline Rhea/Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper (telling that the team does not equal to the other team) Initial Workout "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. We are done" - Trainer (countdown from 10 to one on the Initial and Last Chance Workout) Last Chance Workout "Last Chance Workout before the weigh-in" - Jullian Michaels "Last Chance Workout" - Trainer Last Chance Challenge Weigh-In "Your starting/previous/when you started The Biggest Loser, your weight is/was number lbs, the current weight is..." - Caroline Rhea/Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper "For a chance at $100,000/shot at a one hundred grand/In order to beat/win immunity tonight/take the lead from contestant and take home the grand prize/a chance at 100 grand/have a chance at a hundred thousand dollar home/at-home prize/safe from elimination, you need to lose number of pounds." - Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper contestant, you lost number of pounds this week. for a total percentage weight loss of number of percentage/making the of the team is number - Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper "Congratulations, you are definitely safe from elimination. You will be here for one more week" - Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper "Remember it's not the amount of pounds, your team loses, it's the percent of total weight loss/but remember this weigh-in is not just based on pounds loss but a percentage of total weight loss" - Caroline Rhea contestant, since you've arrived you've lost a total number of pounds/you've lost a total number of pounds since you've been here. " - Caroline Rhea/Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper "You have until (what day or night) to decide who's which one weighing in down." - Caroline Rhea tells the player decides who is headed home (Season 1-3) Elimination Challenge ”contestant, you are below the yellow line, you will vote one member of the team.” - Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper The Vote "We are gonna go around the table and you're each gonna reveal who you would like to send home the person with the most votes will leave the ranch immediately." - Caroline Rhea explaining The Vote (Season 1-3) "Ladies and Gentlemen, It’s time for cut the fat." - Caroline Rhea "contestant, you have/received number of votes. If you received one more vote, you will be eliminated.” - Caroline Rhea/Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper "You are NOT the biggest loser." - Allison Sweeney/Bob Harper Quotes "Each season, I find myself constantly inspired by 'The Biggest Loser' contestants. Their tenacity and willingness to learn new, healthy habits is tremendous, and the results speak for themselves. I am honored to be part of such an inspiring program that helps inspire positive change in so many lives." - Curtis Stone "I know it hurts, but I’m saving your life right now." - Bob Harper "Unless you faint, puke or die... keep walking!" - Jullian Michaels “Welcome to The Biggest Loser” - Jullian Michaels "I can’t save you. You have to save yourself." - Jullian Michaels "Faster, faster." - Jullian Michaels "Believe in yourself. Trust the process. Change forever." - Bob Harper "Either make your butt smaller, or jump on the platform and change your life. Quit wasting time." - Jullian Michaels "They're never going to change. But you can... It will not be easy, but it will be worth it." - Jullian Michaels "At the end of the day, your health is your responsibility." - Jullian Michaels "Sometimes, you've got to go through hell to get to heaven." - Dolvett Quince Tagline Category:The Biggest Loser Category:Quotes & Catchphrases